


Christmas Movies and Cuddles

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, christmas moives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After playing pokemon for a while, Virgil goes downstairs and notices Patton getting ready to watch some movies, so he decides to join him.





	Christmas Movies and Cuddles

Ever since the new game from the Pokémon franchise came out, Virgil has not left his room until he was done with the game…however that didn’t stop him from trying to get the legendary Pokémon he’s heard so much about in the ultra-wormholes part of the game. Getting through ultra-space was getting easier since he was able to switch it to the stick shift, and he was getting better at dodging the electric balls that slowed him down. Letting a triumph grin cover his face as he finally caught the last Regi, Regirock, Virgil quickly saved the game, and turned off the device. It was time to rest since his eyes were starting to get tired from staring at a screen for so long…and his thumbs were aching from spinning the joystick so much trying to avoid the evil electric balls. Stretching out from his hunched over position, Virgil cracked his knuckles and fingers, before he got up off his bed, and cracked his back. Letting out a yawn, the Anxious side creaked towards his bedroom door, and opened it, peering out. It was honestly quiet. No signs of Roman singing Disney songs at the top of his lungs, no sign of Logan either. Frowning, Virgil stepped out of his room, and slowly walked towards the stairs to the mindscape. Hearing the sound of the television playing, the Anxious side let out a sigh of relief, and descended the stairs.

“Hey Kiddo! It’s about time you came down! Have you been playing that new games of yours in the dark again?” Patton asked, smiling happily as he noticed Virgil walk down the stairs. Nodding slightly, Virgil glanced around and furrowed his brow. Where was Roman and Logan? Shrugging, Virgil gazed at the television, and noticed that, ‘A Christmas Story,’ was playing on the television, and the smell of hot cocoa, and cookies hovered in the air. Patton grinned when he saw Virgil sniffing the air, and the sound of the side’s belly grumbling filtered the air. “Yes, I made cookies and hot cocoa! Come on! I was just about to start, ‘A Christmas Story’! Come get some cookies, and I’ll make you my special batch of hot cocoa!”

“Okay Pat,” Virgil mumbled, taking some of the cookies that Patton had placed on the coffee table, before sitting down on the couch with his legs pulled up against his chest. Chuckling, Patton nodded, and quickly skipped towards the kitchen to make up some mugs of hot cocoa. Munching on the cookie, Virgil turned his attention to the play screen of the movie. Of course, Patton would be watching Christmas movies before Thanksgiving. Smiling slightly at the thought, Virgil jumped as a mug of steaming cocoa was placed in front of his face, before he carefully took a hold of it, and lowered his legs. Noticing the mug being black with dark purple storm clouds, Virgil blinked, and looked up at Patton, who sat down, and showed Virgil his own much, which was light blue with white hearts in glasses. It was their logos. “Thanks Dad…but when did we get those mugs? Not that they’re not nice…but…when?”

“We just conjured them up! Don’t you like your mug Virge? I could get you a new one if you want!” Patton asked, reaching out for the mug, before Virgil pulled it closer to himself, and shook his head. Taking a sup of the hot cocoa, Virgil hummed softly and closed his eyes as the sweet taste of Patton’s special cocoa filled his taste buds. Staring at Virgil’s peaceful expression as he sipped the hot beverage, Patton smiled gratefully, before placing his mug on the table, and reaching around them. Snapping out of his trance, Virgil blinked as something warm and really fluffy landed on top of him, and Patton’s knees were suddenly pressed against his, thighs and all. Turning to gaze at Patton, Virgil bit his lip as he saw the Moral side smiling at him hopefully. How could he say no to that face? Snuggling a little closer to the warm side with an embarrassed smile and flushing cheeks, Virgil sipped at the drink some more, before laying his head on Patton’s shoulder. “Let’s start the movie now! And don’t worry about Roman and Logan! They’re helping Thomas with a few things, so we’ll be alone and uninterrupted for a while!”

Nodding, Virgil finished the last of his cocoa as Patton pushed play on the movie, before grabbing his own mug, and the plate of cookies, offering more to Virgil. Chewing on the soft cookie, Virgil relaxed further against Patton, who shifted around until he could wrap his arm around the Anxious side’s waist, bringing him close enough to where their sides were now pressed together, and Virgil’s head was resting on his chest. Glancing down at the other to make sure this was okay, Patton was met with a relaxed Virgil, who had a small smile on his face while he watched the movie. Moving his hand gently up and down the other’s side, Patton leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Blushing at the motion of love, Virgil buried his face in Patton’s chest, listening to it shake as he giggled at how cute Virgil was. Swallowing the last of his cookie, Virgil slowly moved his arm around until he was draped across Patton’s stomach.

“Here…let’s get more comfortable, yeah?” Patton asked quietly, moving around until he was on his back, laying against two pillows, with Virgil laying on top of him, with his head on his chest and their legs tangled. Adjusting the blanket until it fit perfectly on top of them, Patton pulled Virgil closer until they were both flushed against each other, and Patton could softly rub his hands up and down Virgil’s back as they watched the movie. Sighing out in comfort, Virgil gently nuzzled his face into Patton’s chest, listening to the side’s calming heartbeat. Smiling softly at this, Patton pressed more soft kisses to Virgil’s hair as he turned his gaze back to the movie, keeping his hand moving on Virgil’s back. “Thanks for watching the movie with me Virgil…”

“…No problem Dad…thanks for the cookies and cocoa…” Virgil mumbled, feeling his eyes beginning to flutter as the warmth of Patton and the comfort of his hand was beginning to lull him into an easy sleep. Noticing Virgil’s body getting heavier, and his breathing getting softer, Patton glanced down at the side, and blinked when Virgil’s eyes were shut, and he was obviously sleeping. Letting out a soft hum, Patton glanced at the other’s face, and bit his lip to keep a squeal from leaving his mouth as he noticed the happy smile that was now covering Virgil’s lips as he slept. Pushing his hair back from his forehead with his free hand, Patton pressed a soft kiss to Virgil’s skin, before letting his hair fall back down. “L-love you P-Patton.”

“Oh Kiddo…I love you too,” Patton mumbled, as he heard what Virgil admitted in his sleeping stare. Lowering the volume to the movie, and pushing the coffee table back from the couch with his free hand, Patton brought another blanket down on the both of them, before holding Virgil close. He knew that his body parts would probably fall asleep since Virgil was pressing all his weight on him, but that didn’t matter. Nothing was going to make him move since he got to have a cuddling session with the normally cautious side. Letting out a soft sigh, Patton kept his gaze on the movie, moving his hands in comforting circles against Virgil’s soft rising and falling back. “I love you so much Virgil. Get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up my sweet son.”


End file.
